


Hinata is Small, Hinata is Kageyama's

by Sassqueensparklebitch



Series: Hinata is Cute Hinata is Smol [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad summary is bad, Confessions, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama loves that ass, Kissing, Little Kisses, M/M, Nervous Asahi, Smol hinata, azumane asahi - Freeform, crow baby kissess, cute crow children, cute volleybaes, kageyama loves small things, mentions of Haiba Lev - Freeform, mindless fluffles, poor asahi, slightly obsessed kageyama, stop in the name of fluff, sugamama saves the day, totes long kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassqueensparklebitch/pseuds/Sassqueensparklebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio has always liked tiny things. It’s a wonder he hadn’t noticed the extent of it until now. The red-head really frustrates him though so it makes sense. Too busy hating him, competing with him, trusting him, and eventually befriending him to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata is Small, Hinata is Kageyama's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm avoiding my responsibilities and decided to write my first contribution to the Haikyuu fandom.I have no idea what perspective it is... let's just say I'm narrating Tobes thoughts and then some. I love my crowbabies so this is just mindless self-indulgent fluffles. Warning reference to rimming. High key feel like Kags likes to eat ass.

Tobio has always liked tiny things. It’s a wonder he hadn’t noticed the extent of it until now. The red-head really frustrates him though so it makes sense. Too busy hating him, competing with him, trusting him, and eventually befriending him to notice.  
Now it’s a different type of frustration that plagues Kageyama. He can’t stand it. How could someone so annoying be so adorable? So precious? Is he even annoying to begin with? Or is it Kageyama’s misanthropic nature that makes him hate that precious sun-child? Why does he always have such an urge to squish his head with his hands? To squish his adorable little face? Or is it a normal response? Like how humans have adapted to want to squish cute things. It’s second nature either protect it or squish it to death because they cannot handle how to respond. He is just too happy. Too lovely to be real.  
His large amber eyes, so bright as though they hold entire suns in their gaze. His silky soft orange hair. Although apparently unnaturally orange hair which is very much naturally that shade, he’s met the Hinata family after all. He just wants to card his fingers through it and muss those messy locks up even more. Kageyama’ll just settle for feeling it when he’s crushing Hinata’s head. What did you expect? He’s still Kageyama Tobio even with these unprecedented feelings.  
Where were we? Ah yes, moving on to Hinata’s cute button nose. Like come on! Those don’t exist in real life. At least not without plastic surgery. And those damn little hands that he spikes his toss with. So sweet looking. So fragile, but oddly strong. Capable of smashing the ball into the other court as if aiming to demolish the wood flooring. What Kageyama wouldn’t give to hold those hands in his. Would they be soft or calloused like his from playing volley? On a pervier note… those thighs though. So strong and perfect for jumping… perfect for crushing his head as Kageyama eats him ou… Okay how about his ass though. Fucking 1000 out of 10. Whenever he squats, jumps, bends over, or even walks to be honest our pervy lil Tobes has a religious experience. Kageyama actively forces himself to not look at Hinata’s ass. It’s not too hard on him though because Hinata is too damn beautiful he has plenty to look at.  
The first time Hinata came over to his house he nearly cried. Not because he was making friends at Karasuno. Not because he had Hinata all to himself. It's because he saw Hinata's shoes. Yes, his shoes. He set them in the doorway so he could walk inside Kageyama's house. Kags had to be strong, he had to be manly, he would not shed a tear. Hinata's shoes just looked so tiny next to his. The difference between parent and child nearly. Kageyama just couldn't even at the time. Hinata was truly tiny, it made his heart hurt. It made him ache to hold him tight and never let go.  
But out of everything from his tiny feet to his bright eyes what Tobio loved the most was Hinata's radiant smile. It was heartwarming, Hinata smiled so freely it nearly broke him when that smile was geared toward him. Hinata's eyes would crinkle up and just beam up at him, he didn't think he deserved such perfection. At the same time, he wanted this smiles reserved specifically for him and him alone. He once caught Asahi on the receiving end of one of those smiles and he had grinned back. The evil glare and negative aura around Tobio, who had been clenching his fists up until Asahi noticed his near murderous intent, was enough to scare the gentle giant so much he sat out of practice for ten whole minutes.  
Okay so maybe his subconscious had claimed Hinata way before Kageyama himself knew it. So what it was not as if something would come of it, Kageyama thought to himself counting down the last 2 minutes of class before he could go practice with his Hinata.  
\------That Weekend------  
They just got back from a practice match with Fukurodani. It went a lot better than expected. Hinata and Kags used their new freak quick and Hinata even surprised his master, Bokuto, using the technique he had taught Hinata in their group training camp. They still lost though, two sets 23-25 so close it amped their team up. Work a little harder and they could give them a run for their money.  
Kageyama nearly tore that guy a new asshole. He touched Hinata so freely Kageyama was seeing nothing but fire and destruction. That lousy owl went so far as to pick him up from under his arms and started spouting nonsense to Akaashi about keeping him. Kageyama popped the volleyball he was holding with his bare hands. Luckily, Akaashi said no. With a look of indifference Akaashi told Bokuto to put him back where he got him from. All Hinata did was giggle, a little airy thing filled with so much joy and youthful cheerfulness Kageyama needed to curb stomp something. Seriously though his legs were fucking dangling in the air! It was unreal Hinata was just too cute. Again the day was saved by someone else's intervention. Bokuto placed Hinata in Suga's arms and apologized. Sugamama just grinned sheepishly holding her crow child. Kageyama could never be mad at Sugamama. His fury abated, still he vowed to keep an eye on that crazy Hoot Hoot, heaven forbid he run off with his precious Hinata. Still Tobio thanked his lucky stars Lev wasn't there. Now that Russian guy had less than pure intentions. But let's not talk about that incident right now, or else Kageyama may truly hurt someone.  
Otherwise everything else went well. Which brings us to the bus ride back. What even is Hinata? This precious creature has yet again fallen asleep on Kageyama's shoulder. If that weren't enough he fucking nuzzled his face against him every once in a while seeking to steal all of Kageyama's warmth. He can have it! What is he the cutest cat in existence claiming Kageyama with his nuzzles? Sign him the fuck up! Kageyama would kill to belong to Hinata. (Don't take it him literally on that... more maybe you should, I'm honestly not sure it could go either way.)  
Anyway the bus ride over with and his team mates picking their stuff up to leave Kageyama finally noticed it was raining. He had spent his time too intent not to wake the resting angel that wriggled its way into his heart just watching him sleep. He could watch Hinata for the rest of eternity and he'd be content. Back to reality Kags decided to take Hinata back to his house he'd just text Hinata's mom to let her know he'd be staying over so he won't have to ride back in the storm. In any case his bike was in the gym perfectly safe from the elements.  
Plan in tow, Kageyama reluctantly slithered away from Hinata without waking him and readied their things. Once done he heaved Hinata onto his back, the practically weightless teen continued to sleep none the wiser. Some major fin-angling on Kageyama’s part and he managed to put on his wind-breaker hoodie over Hinata and most of his front, he could care less if he got wet really. Even in the rain he could smell Hinata. His head pressed on his shoulder lips lightly caressing his neck. Kageyama almost had a seizure feeling those lips and the puffs of air that escaped them who made it their mission to tickle his skin. Hinata smelled of sunflowers, summer, strawberries, and sunshine. Kageyama wanted to drown in it.  
It was a short walk to his house. His parents once again out for business but he managed. He took off his shoes leaving them at the entrance of the house and carried Hinata and their things up to his room. He set the bags on the floor and carefully peeled off his wind-breaker. He then placed Hinata, whose arms had wrapped around his neck, on his bed. He didn’t even take up a third of it, then again he had a King sized mattress to account for his height. But damn it if Hinata didn’t look peaceful, like he belonged there. Kageyama had the unnerving urge to cuddle him. He pondered it for some time and decided against it settling to shower instead even though he had taken one before he left. His raven locks were drenched from the rain and he couldn’t get sick it would keep him from practicing. On the way over he set his hood at an angle to cover Hinata’s head and face which early on he noticed was getting wet with rain. He couldn’t have his spiker sick and unable to practice, obviously.  
One warm shower later and loose sweats hanging low on his hips, Kags decided to take a rest next to Hinata. The small boy managed to wriggle into the center of the bed tucking his face into Kageyama’s only pillow, as if inhaling his scent. Well you know Kags can dream. He settled in bed face on his arms facing Hinata. Noticing his long eyelashes were a paler shade of orange compared to the rest of his hair. His eyes dropped to Hinata’s pink pouty lips. Looking ripe for kissing. Would Shou notice if he were to give him a peck while he slept. Surely not, he slept this entire time. What was a brush of the lips compared to the pelting of rain on his wind-breaker or the shaking of his body as Kageyama carried him to his house?  
Kageyama didn't know how Hinata felt. He was kind, he was sweet, he was determined a symphony of things Kageyama felt he was not. Tobio wouldn't waste what he felt was his only chance to lock lips with Hinata, his ideal first kiss. The only person he would ever want to kiss. Fuck it! Kageyama closed his eyes and went for it. His lips were so soft, Kageyama wanted to stay there forever. But he knew he had to break it off before it became anything more. Backing away from that heavenly bliss he realized Hinata's wide eyes were open, staring at him. Oh fuck! He fucked up! Abort! Abort! Shit!  
Hinata tilted his head to the side and blushed. Too freaking cute! "Uhm... Kageyama? Did you just kiss me?" Hinata said softly noting the look of pure horror on Tobio's face. Flushed scarlet Tobio said "Nooo?... Uhm... Well yes." He bit his lip not knowing what to say next. "Hinata I'm sorry please don't hate me, I.." But before he could say anything else Hinata brought his hand up to Kageyama's face and kissed him. That moment was too brief and too perfect for Kageyama. Before he knew it, it was over. "I like you too, Tobio."  
Trust Hinata to know what Kageyama couldn't get himself to say. It took a second for him to register that Hinata used his first name. His face proceeded to get impossibly more red and he covered his face with both palms. Shou gave him a moment then drawing Kageyama's large setter hands in his petite ones, giving him a soft smile. "Ilikeyoutoo." Kageyama responded in one quick muffled huff. "What?" Hinata asks. "I like you too, Shou." Somehow his smile gets even brighter. "No, Shouyou I love you!" Kageyama says brashly without thinking.  
Shouyou is momentarily shocked but he knows he feels the same. He pushes Kageyama over and rests his head on Kageyama’s chest, right over his heart and says “I love you too.” He hears as Kageyama’s heart skips a beat…or three. Yes, Kageyama is that cliché. Yes, he’s at a loss for words. Sue him he’s in love. He simply places his hand in those soft orange locks he loves so much and the other wraps around Shouyou’s thin waist just reveling in his warmth in the miracle that is this moment. Inches away from the perfect booty. Shouyou loves him back. “Are we dating now, Hinata?” he asks just a little unsure. “Its Shouyou and well I would hope so. Or do you go around kissing unsuspecting boys awake from their slumber like some handsome prince?” Kageyama returns to his previous state of impossible redness and states “No, only you.” Hinata smiles that eye crinkled smile Kageyama wants to keep for himself replying “Then yes, yes we are.”  
Suddenly Kageyama starts to tear up and Hinata notices immediately. He shimmies up Kageyama’s body shifting fully on top of him. “What’s wrong Tobio?” he asks looking Kageyama right in his beautiful azure blue eyes that are rimmed with tears. “Nothing, Shou I’m just so happy.” “So am I.” Shou replies proceeding to kiss him until Kageyama’s tears cease. “Maybe I’m the prince.” He says jokingly.  
To Kageyama he is.  
Hinata is cute. Hinata is small. But most importantly Hinata is Kageyama's.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short itty bitty thing (like Hinata.) It just spiraled out of control into 2k of fluff mixed with a short story I was inspired to cram in here that is based on some fanart about Bokuto trying to spirit Hinata away:   
> http://ifunny.co/fun/AkGXfGbp3  
> On a side note I feel like Hinata would smell like the body wash Love and Sunshine from Bath & Body Works, you should all get it it's great! Not beta'd, I'll get to it eventually like my responsibilities. So its in third person omniscient had to google that shit to make sure its been so long since i've actually had to care about something like that. Ah well I'm an adult! Not really but lets pretend I am. Till next time my lovelies!


End file.
